coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8804 (28th December 2015)
Plot Johnny pours Carla a drink whilst psyching himself up to break the news. They are interrupted when Kate and Caz come out of the bedroom. Rob drops the bombshell on Tracy that he’s been leading her up the garden path: there is no appeal and he simply wanted to ruin her life as she did his. She goes for him and has to be dragged out of the prison by the warders, screaming abuse. Norris shows Emily how to activate video-conferencing. Ken rings the Rovers and asks for help as Nessa has fallen off her bicycle. Audrey goes to assist them. Left alone by the girls, Johnny asks Carla to stay so that he can talk to her. He unnerves her when he asks her to sit down. Richie and Julia O'Driscoll arrive at Underworld ahead of their staff for the tournament. Todd looks for Tracy to solve a problem at the shop but Robert's not interested in helping. Johnny finally gets round to the point and drops the bombshell on Carla that he's her father. She's stunned and hurt that he left her to grow up with her dreadful parents. She wants to know why he's telling her now and hears about Rob's blackmail. The tournament takes place with it being one-all out of five games. Audrey brings Nessa back to the Rovers while Ken wheels the bikes home. Emily proudly tells Rita and Norris how Spider is working in an orphanage in Peru. Rita is amused when Emily tells her she watched Norris putting in his password and saw that it's "r1takab1n". An upset Carla comes into the pub and demands to speak to Michelle. The tournament is two-all with Aidan yet to play Richie. Michelle is stunned at Carla's news and calms her down when she freaks out that she married too close a relative in Paul. Johnny appears, promising to put things right but disgusts the two women when he reveals that he took Carla's DNA behind her back. Underworld loses the tournament. Tracy calls in the bistro and lying through her teeth, begs Robert for another chance, telling him how she was never in love with Rob and that it was all in his head. He sees through her and tells her to stay away with him. As Carla apologises to Roy for letting him down over the chess tournament, Johnny approaches and begs her not to spill the beans to Aidan and Kate. Roy overhears Johnny's secret as Carla walks off without making any promises to her father. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *Emily Bishop refers to Ernest Bishop's use of CB radio and their "handles" of "The Snapper" (Ernie) and "Brass Teeth" (Emily) though these events were not portrayed in the programme at the time. *A waiter at Nick's Bistro is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla is stunned by a revelation from Johnny; and Tracy learns that Rob has been leading her up the garden path, determined to ruin her life as she did his. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,490,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2015 episodes